The present invention is, in general, related to detachable hose assemblies for use with existing faucets. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for coupling a hose to a faucet that provides for a bypassable aerator.
Most faucets employ an aerator for mixing air and water coming out of the faucet to provide a softer stream of water. Aerators also reduce splashing of the water when the water coming out of the faucet comes into contact with, for example, the bottom of a sink. In most aerators of current manufacture, the aerator screws into the delivery end of the spout. The aerator has small openings about its perimeter which, based on the Venturi principle, draw air into the water that flows through the aerator. The water thus delivered has small air bubbles contained within it. While the presence of the air bubbles is usually desired, there are some situations where it is also desirable to stop this aeration of the flowing water.
Occasionally, however, there is a need for cleaning something that may not fit underneath a particular faucet or it may be extremely inconvenient to maneuver an object, such as a large pot, underneath the faucet. Pets are also difficult to coax underneath a faucet. Many sinks provide a hose attachment to use in combination with a standard faucet. However, these types of sinks are generally confined to use in kitchens.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that can be attached to any faucet and that provides for the use of a hose and sprayer in conjunction therewith. While it would seem that one might simply provide a faucet having some attachment means for connecting a hose and sprayer assembly, the presence of an aerator in the faucet causes bubble formation within the hose and sprayer assembly, which interrupts water flow. Therefore, what is also needed is a coupling for a hose and sprayer to a faucet that does not require removal of the aerator within the faucet.